Merlin Staffel 6 Episode 4: Caerleon's Secret - part 1 - deutsch
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Nachdem Sklavenhändler in Camelot aufgetaucht sind, ist Merlin plötzlich verschwunden. Arthur macht sich auf die Suche, die ihn in das Königreich von Annis führt. Teil 2 folgt nächste Woche
1. Chapter 1

Der König und Merlin stehen ausserhalb der Zitadelle auf dem Trainingsgelände. Sie stehen hinter einer kleinen Mauer und schauen von oben in die Unterstadt hinunter. Sie beobachten das Volk von Camelot bei ihrer täglichen Arbeit, sie beobachten das Treiben auf dem Markt, Händler und Käufer. Ein Wagen kommt die Straße herauf durch das Tor. Er wird von Pferden gezogen und hält vor der Taverne "Rising Sun". Zwei Reiter zu Pferd folgen dem Wagen. Als sie die Taverne erreichen, steigen sie ab und der Kutscher springt von seinem Wagen. Alle drei sind groß und kräftig, dunkelhaarig, unrasiert und mit dunklen Kleidern bekleidet. Auf dem Wagen befindet sich ein großer Käfig, in dem drei Menschen in zerschlissenen Kleidern kauern. Aus der Taverne kommt jetzt eine Junge gelaufen. Die Männer reichen ihm die Zügel und der Kutscher grummelt: "Gib den Pferden Wasser!" Dann verschwinden die drei Männer in der Taverne. Bevor der Kutscher die Tür hinter sich schließt, ruft er dem Jungen noch etwas zu: "Und Finger weg vom Käfig!"

Merlin schaut verwundert zum Wagen mit dem Käfig herunter: "Wer sind die? Und was machen die hier?" Sein König seufzt, bevor er antwortet: "Sklavenhändler." Merlin dreht sich zu seinem König um: "Sklavenhändler?" Arthur nickt nur: "Ich fürchte ja. Ich vermute, sie sind auf dem Weg in das Königreich von Annis." Merlin wendet sich wieder dem Käfig zu. Nach einen kurzen Augenblick der Stille, fragt er seinen Freund: "Darf ich nach den Sklaven sehen? Bitte?" Arthur nickt erneut: "In Ordnung. Aber bitte, halte dich zurück. Ich will keinen Ärger. Mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen. Nimm Sir Gwaine mit. Hilf ihnen so gut du kannst." Ungläubig schüttelt Merlin den Kopf: "Ich verstehe es nicht. Wie kann ein Mensch einen anderen kaufen?" Sein Freund legt seine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Zauberers: "Nicht in Camelot. Aber in anderen Königreichen ist es durchaus normal und Alltag. Dort gelten andere Gesetze, die wir zu respektieren haben. Im Königreich von Annis ist es normal einen Sklaven zu besitzen." Er hält kurz inne und dreht sich zu seinen Diener um: "Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr für sie tun." Dann läuft er zurück ins Schloss.

Als Merlin und Sir Gwaine die Taverne betreten, sitzen die Sklavenhändler am Tisch und essen. Der Ritter sieht einmal in die Runde, dann läuft er zu dessen Tisch. Dort angekommen, sieht er dem Kutscher und seinen Kameraden in die Gesichter. "Mein Name ist Sir Gwaine von Camelot. Und auf königlichen Befehl, verlange ich, dass Ihr euer Essen beendet und die Stadt verlasst." Der Kutscher hält kurz beim Essen inne und sieht zu dem Ritter auf. "Wieso?" Dann schaufelt er sich den nächsten Löffelvoll in den Mund. Sir Gwaine führt seine Ansage weiter aus: "Ihr seid Sklavenhändler. Und Sklavenhändler sind hier nicht willkommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr euch dessen bewusst seid." Patzig antwortet der Kutscher ohne sein Essen zu unterbrechen: "Wir dürfen das Land passieren, dass wurde im Vertrag zwischen den Königreichen vereinbart. Das beeinhaltet auch, dass wir Essen und Ausruhen dürfen." Sir Gwaine, der jetzt leicht sauer wird, wird jetzt lauter: "Das weiß ich. Ihr dürft unser Königreich passieren. Und Ihr dürft hier rasten. Aber das könnt Ihr auch ausserhalb der Stadt machen. Ihr werdet Euer Mahl beenden und anschließend die Stadt verlassen!" Der Kutscher unterbricht jetzt doch sein Essen und verbeugt sich: "Natürlich. Wie Ihr wünscht." Jetzt tritt auch Merlin, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hat, hinzu. "Bitte, ich möchte nach den Sklaven sehen." Der Kutscher besieht sich den jungen Mann, der da neben dem Ritter steht. "Das ist nicht nötig. Danke." Aber Sir Gwaine lässt sich so schnell nicht abspeisen: "Sein Name ist Merlin. Er ist der Diener des Königs und Arzt. Und König Arthur hat ihn beauftragt, sich eure Sklaven genauer anzusehen." Genervt unterbricht der Kutscher sein Essen und steht auf: "Wie Ihr wünscht. Ich geleite Euch zu meinem Wagen." Er, Merlin und Sir Gwaine verlassen daraufhin die Taverne.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Wagen steht noch immer vor der Taverne, als die drei Männer ihn erreichen. Der Junge aus der Taverne tränkt gerade die Pferde. Der Ritter, Merlin und der Kutscher laufen um den Wagen herum. Der Käfig ist mit einem großen Vorhängeschloss verschlossen und wird nun durch den Kutscher geöffnet. Der junge Arzt klettert in den Stahlkäfig. Sofort weichen die drei Sklaven vor ihm, soweit sie können, zurück. Ihre Hände sind zusätzlich mit Schellen aus Stahl gefesselt. Merlin lächelt sie aufmunternd an. Vorsichtig streckt er eine Hand nach ihnen aus. "Ich heiße Merlin und ihr braucht keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich bin Arzt und möchte nur sehen, wie es euch geht." Er nimmt die Hand eines jungen Mannes in seine. Seine Eisenfessel hat sich tief in das Fleisch seines Handgelenkes gefressen. Entsetzt sieht sich Merlin nach dem Kutscher um. "Nehmt ihnen sofort die Eisenfesseln ab!" Aber der Kutscher grinst nur boshaft: "Das werde ich nicht. Sie gehören mir und ich kann mit ihnen machen, was ich will." Der junge Arzt schüttelt traurig den Kopf: "Mag sein, dass sie Euch gehören. Aber ich dachte, Ihr seid in erster Linie Händler? Ich frage Euch, wie wollt Ihr Sklaven ohne Hände verkaufen? Wenn Ihr ihnen die Fesseln nicht abnehmt, werden sie, sofern sie es überhaupt überleben, diese mit Sicherheit verlieren." Jetzt kommt der Kutscher doch ein Stück dichter an den Käfig heran und wirft einen Blick auf das Handgelenk des jungen Sklaven."Verdammt! Dieser Idiot! Mein neuer Geschäftspartner hat die Eisenfesseln viel zu eng verschlossen."

Merlin bittet den Kutscher jetzt eindringlich: "Ich bitte Euch, nehmt ihnen die Fesseln ab. Ich kann ihnen helfen. Sie sind doch noch immer in diesem Käfig gefangen, sie werden nicht weglaufen." Der Kutscher seufzt: "Na schön. Aber beeile dich!" Gleichzeitig beginnt er die Fesseln der Sklaven zu entfernen. Merlin sieht derweil zu Gwaine herüber. "Sir Gwaine? Würdet Ihr mir bitte meine Arzttasche reichen?" Als Gwaine sie zu ihm in den Käfig geschoben hat, fügt der junge Zauberer noch hinzu: "Ich danke Euch. Den Rest schaffe ich allein." Der Ritter ist nicht ganz überzeugt, skeptisch sieht er den Kutscher an. Dann fragt er seinen Freund: "Bist du sicher?" Aber Merlin lächelt nur: "Natürlich. Geht ruhig, ich weiß Ihr habt noch andere Aufgaben zu erledigen." Der Ritter macht noch einen Schritt auf den Kutscher zu und ermahnt ihn noch einmal: "Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr habt den Befehl des Königs verstanden. Ihr werdet die Stadt verlassen, sobald Ihr euer Mahl beendet habt. Ich werde mich später selbst davon überzeugen. Wenn ich wiederkomme, will ich Euch und Eure Freunde hier nicht mehr sehen." Der Kutscher verbeugt sich und Sir Gwaine macht sich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Er ruft Merlin noch im Vorbeigehen "Bis nachher Merlin!" zu, dann ist er auch schon verschwunden.

Merlin hat indessen begonnen, die Wunden zu reinigen und bandagiert ein Handgelenk nach dem Anderen. Der Kutscher steht neben dem Käfig und beobachtet ihn dabei: "Du bist ein geschickter Arzt. Sagte der Ritter nicht, dass du des Königs Diener bist? Wie passt das zusammen?" Ohne sich von seiner Arbeit ablenken zu lassen, antwortet er: "Ich bin der persönliche Diener des König, das ist richtig. Aber ich lebe bei Gaius dem Hofarzt. Er ist mein Mentor und hat mich alles gelehrt, was ich weiß." Ein bißchen verwundert ist der Kutscher jetzt doch: "Ein Diener mit den Fähigkeiten eines Arztes. Interessante Kombination."

Die beiden Kameraden des Kutschers haben inzwischen ihr Mahl beendet und kommen aus der Taverne. Leise unterhalten sie sich kurz. Merlin, der soeben die letzte Wunde verbunden hat, hat es nicht bemerkt. Der Junge, der die Pferde getränkt hat, reicht den Männern ihre Zügel zurück und verschwindet wieder in der Taverne. Merlin schließt seine Arzttasche. "Ich bin fertig. Aber Ihr solltet ihre Verbände täglich wechseln." Als er rückwärts aus dem Käfig steigen will, verspürt er einen harten Schlag auf den Kopf. Er wird ohnmächtig und fällt auf den Käfigboden. Der Kutscher steht mit einem schweren Dolch in der Hand hinter ihm. Er hat ihn K.O. geschlagen. Kurzentschlossen verschließt er den Käfig und klettert auf seinen Kutschblock. Sich beeilend, verlassen die Sklavenhändler die Stadt. Der schwere Wagen schaukelt dabei so stark, das Merlins Arzttasche aus dem Wagen fällt und neben der Straße ins Gras rollt.

Als Arthur die Gemächer seines Hofarztes betritt, ißt dieser gerade sein Abendessen. Der Platz dem Arzt gegenüber ist leer. Der König schreitet durch den Raum und fragt: "Gaius, könnt Ihr mir sagen, wo ich meinen Diener finde?" Gaius schüttelt den Kopf. Er ist verwundert. "Ich dachte, er ist bei Euch? Er ist nicht zurückgekehrt." Arthur kommt noch einen Schritt dichter: "Seid Ihr Euch sicher?" Gaius unterbricht sein Mahl und steht auf: "Ganz sicher. Ich habe ihn das letzte Mal gesehen, als er zu Euch herübergelaufen ist, um mit seiner Arbeit zu beginnen. Das war heute morgen." Der Arzt sieht seinen König jetzt fragend an: "Was ist denn los?" Arthur sieht Gaius in die Augen: "Das frage ich Euch! Ihr und Merlin, Ihr habt nicht wieder irgendwelche Geheimnisse vor mir?" Der Hofarzt schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Vielleicht ist er in der Taverne?" Sein König lächelt: "Wie beide wissen doch mittlerweile genau, dass Merlin seine Zeit nie in der Taverne verbracht hat. Also, wo ist er?" Gaius seufzt: "Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es."


	3. Chapter 3

Als Merlin erwacht und vorsichtig seine Augen öffnet, sieht er den Himmel über sich durch ein Gitter. Es ist das Gitternetz des Käfigs. Alles um ihn herum bewegt sich, obwohl er sich selbst nicht rührt. Er setzt sich auf und sofort fährt ihm ein heftiger Schmerz in den Kopf. Als er die Stelle mit seine Hand berührt, fühlt er getrocknetes Blut an seinen Fingern. Er hat eine kleine Platzwunde an seinem Hinterkopf, die aber bereits wieder aufgehört hat, zu bluten. Seine Jacke und sein Halstuch sind jedoch mit Blut beschmutzt. Jetzt erst bemerkt er die drei anderen Sklaven im Käfig. Und er erinnert sich, dass er ihre Wunden verbunden hat. Leise fragt er sie: "Was ist passiert?" Aber sie antworten nicht, sie sind viel zu verängstigt.

Merlin sieht sich um. Er erkennt den Kutscher: "Was mache ich hier? Und wie komme ich hierher? Wo bin ich und wo werde ich hingebracht?" Der Kutscher lacht hönisch: "Merlin, na genug geschlafen?" Er ruft einem seiner beiden Kameraden zu: "Hey, sieh mal nach unserem Neuzugang!" Der Reiter lenkt sein Pferd in Höhe des Käfigs und lässt es neben Merlin herlaufen. "Du bist auf dem Weg in das Königreich von Annis. Dort wirst du zusammen mit den anderen Sklaven verkauft." Merlin ist entsetzt: "ich bin kein Sklave! Ich bin ein freier Bürger Camelots!" Der Reiter grinst jetzt breit: "Vielleicht warst du das Mal. Jetzt bist du ein Sklave. Und du wirst uns eine hübsche Stange Geld einbringen." Der junge Zauberer schüttelt den Kopf: "Das könnt Ihr nicht machen! Das ist gegen das Gesetz!" Jetzt lachen sowohl der Reiter als auch der Kutscher laut auf: "Was interessieren uns Eure Gesetze! Gewöhn dich an den Gedanken, du bist jetzt ein Sklave." Merlin versucht aufzustehen: "Lasst mich sofort hier raus oder..?" Jetzt lachen beide noch umso mehr: "Oder was? Glaubst du denn, dass dich auch nur einer vermissen wird? Sie werden gar nicht bemerken, dass du nicht da bist. Du warst ein Diener des Königs. Wieviele hat er doch gleich? Sicherlich mehr als einen. Jetzt gelten andere Spielregeln. Wach endlich auf!" Der Reiter lacht noch einmal laut auf, dann reitet er wieder an die Spitze der Kolonne.

Der König sitzt in seinem Zimmer an seinem Schreibtisch. Unruhig sieht er zu Tür, bis Sir Gwaine endlich das Zimmer betritt. "MyLord, was kann ich für Euch tun? Ihr habt mich rufen lassen?" Arthur erhebt sich. "Merlin ist verschwunden. Wann habt Ihr ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?" Der Ritter überlegt kurz, dann antwortet er: "Im Wagen dieser Sklavenhändler. Er hat die Verletzungen der Sklaven behandelt. Dann hat er mich weggeschickt. Er sagte, dass er den Rest allein schafft." Arthur ist ausser sich: "Ihr habt ihn mit diesen Sklavenhändlern allein gelassen? Wann war das?" Gwaine überlegt erneut kurz: "Es war Essenszeit. Wir haben die Männer beim Essen gestört." Der Ritter macht einen Schritt auf seinen König zu: "Ihr und ich, wir wissen, dass Merlin sehr gut selbst auf sich aufpassen kann." Der König nickt: "Ihr habt ja Recht. Aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ich weiß nicht." Gwaine runzelt die Stirn. "Habt Ihr schon mit Gaius gesprochen?" Der König setzt sich wieder. "Natürlich. Aber zu Hause ist er nicht. Und es wird bereits dunkel." Der Ritter geht zur Tür. "Ich werde mich mal umsehen. Ich horche mal in der Unterstadt. Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, es geht ihm gut." Arthur seufzt: "Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Recht." Der Ritter öffnet die Tür: "Bestimmt." und verlässt das Zimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

Sir Gwaine läuft durch den Schloßhof Richtung Unterstadt. Vor der Taverne hält er an und sieht sich um. Alles ist wie immer, die Sklavenhändler haben die Stadt verlassen. Er betritt die Taverne und fragt den Wirt: "Die Sklavenhändler heute, was könnt Ihr mir über sie erzählen?" Während der Wirt einen Becher mit Met füllt, antwortet er: "Sie haben hier gegessen bis Ihr und Merlin zur Tür hereingekommen seid. Einer ist dann mit Euch zusammen wieder rausgegangen. Die anderen Beiden haben zu Ende gegessen. Und nachdem auch sie die Taverne verlassen haben, haben sie auch zügig die Stadt verlassen." Der Ritter nimmt einen großen Schluck. Dann fragt er weiter: "Und Merlin? Habt Ihr ihn gesehen?" Der Wirt schüttelt den Kopf. "Nicht seitdem er mit Euch zusammen die Taverne verlassen hat." Er schenkt noch mal nach. "Aber wartet, ich rufe den Jungen." Sir Gwaine nimmt in der Zwischenzeit einen weiteren großen Schluck Met. Als der Wirt mit dem Jungen zurückkommt, fragt ihn der Ritter: "Du hast doch heute die Pferde der Sklavenhändler getränkt?" Der Junge nickt nur und Sir Gwaine fragt erneut: "Sag mir, wann haben sie die Stadt verlassen?" Unsicher antwortet der Junge: "Ich habe die Pferde getränkt und die Zügel gehalten. Dann seid Ihr, Merlin und der eine Mann aus der Taverne gekommen. Ihr seid fortgegangen und Merlin hat sich um die Sklaven im Inneren des Käfigs gekümmert. Etwa gleichzeitig, als die anderen Männer aus der Taverne kamen, war auch Merlin fertig. Ich habe den Männern ihre Zügel zurückgegeben und bin dann wieder in die Taverne zurückgegangen. Ich hörte noch, wie Merlin sagte, dass er fertig ist. Einige Minuten später habe ich die Sklavenhändler duch das Fenster gesehen, wie sie die Stadt verlassen haben." Jetzt ist Gwaine interessiert: "Und Merlin?" Der Junge antwortet: "Den habe ich nicht mehr gesehen." Jetzt entspannen sich die Gesichtszüge des Ritters. Er reicht dem Jungen eine Münze. "Ich danke dir." Als der Junge davongeht, bringt der Wirt einen weiteren Krug Met. Er fragt: "Was ist denn los? Stimmt was nicht?" Sir Gwaine schüttelt den kopf. "Alles in Ordnung. Merlin ist verschwunden. Für einen Moment dachte ich schon,diese Sklavenhändler könnten was damit zu tun haben, aber der Junge hätte mir gesagt, wenn er Merlin auf dem Wagen gesehen hätte." Er grinst den Wirt an: "Vielleicht hat er mal eine Auszeit gebraucht?" Und hält ihm seinen Becher entgegen. "Warum schenkt Ihr mir denn nicht nach? Wie können doch nicht zulassen, dass der gute Met zu warm in eurem Krug wird."


	5. Chapter 5

Es ist bereits dunkel als der Wagen endlich hält. Der Kutscher springt von seinem Bock und blickt sich um. "Genug für heute. Die Pferde müssen sich ausruhen." Er sieht zu seinen Begleitern herüber: "Ihr kümmert euch um unsere Ware, ich mache ein Feuer." Er beginnt mit dem Abladen einiger kleinerer Kisten und macht ein Feuer. Unterdessen öffnen seine Kameraden den Käfig. Merlin und die drei Sklaven klettern heraus. Der junge Zauberer schwankt kurz, läuft dann aber zusammen mit den anderen unter den Augen der Aufpasser zu einen kleinen Bach. Er kniet sich nieder. Während die anderen trinken, beginnt Merlin damit, seine blutigen Hände zu säubern. Er wäscht sein Gesicht und nimmt sein Halstuch ab, um besser an seine eingetrocknete Wunde zu gelangen. Beim Reinigen seiner Wunde, sieht er sich um. Er beobachtet seine Aufpasser. Beide halten eine Fackel und sind in ein Gespräch vertieft. Um sie herum ist es stockfinster. Merlins Augen ändern für einen kurzen unbemerkten Augenblick die Farbe und er erkennt einen kleinen Weg, der in den Wald hineinführt.

Seine Aufpasser sind noch immer abgelenkt. Er springt auf und läuft zu dem kleinen Weg um in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden. Bevor er jedoch das schützende Dickicht erreicht, übersieht er eine Wurzel. Er stolpert und fällt auf den Waldboden. Er versucht sich aufzurappeln, aber zu schnell sind seine Verfolger über ihm. Bevor er auch nur ansatzweise reagieren kann, bekommt er erneut einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf. Als er wenige Minuten später erwacht, befindet er sich wieder im Käfig. Seine Hände sind jetzt mit Eisenschellen gefesselt und zusätzlich am Käfig befestigt. Er kann sich kaum mehr bewegen. Als er dennoch versucht sich aufzusetzen, wird ihm sofort schwindlig und übel. Nachdem er sich übergeben hat, fällt er völlig erschöpft zurück auf den Boden des Käfigs und wird wieder bewusstlos.

Mitternacht in Camelot. Die Tür der Taverne öffnet sich und eine torkelnder Sir Gwaine verlässt das Haus. Er schwankt einige Schritte. Dann stützt er sich mit einer Hand an einer Mauer ab, mit der anderen Hand öffnet er seine Hose. Nachdem er sich erleichtert hat, stolpert er über etwas. Schlagartig wird er wieder klar. "Das ist Merlins Arzttasche." Er bückt sich um sie aufzuheben. "Was zum Teufel?" Er sieht zu Boden, wo er die Tasche gefunden hat. Anschließend zum Tor. Realisierend was wirklich passiert ist, sieht er zur Taverne. "Verdammt!" So schnell er kann, läuft er ins Schloß zurück.


	6. Chapter 6

Der König und die Königin schlafen bereits, als es klopft. Gwen dreht sich ohne darauf zu reagieren um, sie erwacht nicht. Somit quält sich Arthur aus dem Bett. Als er die Tür öffnet, sieht er in Gwaines Augen. Er gähnt: "Was ist los? Und Gwaine, wenn es nicht wichtig ist, ich schwöre ich .."Bevor der König seinen Satz beenden kann, unterbricht ihn sein Ritter: "Irgendwas ist mit Merlin passiert!" Jetzt ist der König hellwach, er macht einen Schritt aus dem Zimmer auf den Flur hinaus und zieht die Tür hinter sich zu. "So, jetzt noch Mal. Was ist mit Merlin?" Sir Gwaine antwortet: "Ich war in der Taverne." Sein König nickt: "Das rieche ich." Sir Gwaine setzt ohne Unterbrechung fort: "Ich habe nach den Sklavenhändlern gefragt. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein, sie hatten die Stadt verlassen." Jetzt wird Arthur doch ungeduldig: "Gwaine!" Sein Ritter hält inne. Er flüstert: "Ich habe das, auf dem Boden neben der Strasse liegend, gefunden. Merlin würde es nie einfach auf der Strasse herumliegen lassen." Mit diesen Worten reicht er seinem König Merlins Arzttasche. Arthur nimmt die Tasche und sieht verwundert zu Gwaine: "Was bedeutet das? Wo ist Merlin? Habt Ihr ihn gefunden?" Sir Gwaine schüttelt den Kopf: "Es tut mir leid. Aber ich denke, die Sklavenhändler haben Merlin entführt." Sein König sieht seinem Ritter jetzt in die Augen: "Das glaube ich nicht. So dumm werden sie doch nicht sein. Sie können sich doch denken, dass Merlin früher oder später vermisst wird." Sein Ritter schüttelt erneut den Kopf: "Er ist ein Diener. Ich bin sicher, sie erwarten nicht, dass jemand nach ihm suchen würde." Wütend sieht der König auf Merlins Tasche herunter: "Merlin ist vielleicht ein Diener, aber deshalb sorge ich mich trotzdem um ihn. Und wir werden ihn suchen und wir werden ihn auch finden." Gwaine lächelt: "Und ich ebenso, ich sorge mich auch um ihn. Ich werde sofort mit der Suche beginnen."

Aber sein König schüttelt den Kopf: "Das werdet Ihr nicht. Ihr geht jetzt zu Bett. Schlaft Euren Rausch aus!" Aber der Ritter hört gar nicht zu: "Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihn nie mit diesen Sklavenhändlern allein lassen dürfen. Ich war so ein verdammter Idiot. Ich werde das Schloß so schnell wie möglich verlassen und mit der Suche beginnen." Er dreht sich um, um loszulaufen, aber Arthur hält ihn fest. "Gwaine, es ist dunkel draußen. Ihr könnt jetzt nicht losreiten. Ich weiß, es ist hart, aber Ihr werdet bis zum Morgengrauen warten müssen. Ich bin mir sicher, die Sklavenhändler schlafen jetzt auch." Aber Sir Gwaine ist nicht überzeugt: "Sie haben einen riesigen Vorsprung!" Und Arthur fügt hinzu: "Und einen schweren Wagen. Geht jetzt ins Bett. Wir werden ihn finden. Morgen." Gwaine nickt: "Versprecht Ihr mir, nicht ohne mich loszureiten?" Sein König lächelt: "Versprochen." Der Ritter dreht sich um und fügt noch hinzu: "Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen." Arthur drückt seine Schulter: "Wir werden ihn finden. Wir werden ihn nach hause holen." Beide reichen einander die Hände. "Und jetzt geht zu Bett. Ich brauche Euch morgen in aller Frühe." Gwaine nickt und läuft in Richtuing seines Zimmers. Der König huscht zurück in seine Gemächer und beginnt sich leise anzuziehen.

In Gaius Gemächern brennt noch immer Licht, als der König eintritt. Die Kerze auf dem Tisch ist schon ziemlich runtergebrannt. Gaius schläft mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch. Als Arthur die Tür hinter sich schließt, erwacht Gaius. Enttäuscht erkennt er, dass nicht Merlin sondern Arthur das Zimmer betreten hat. "MyLord, Ihr schlaft nicht?" Der König durchschreitet das Zimmer: "Ebensowenig wie Ihr." Der alte Arzt nickt: "Ich mache mir Sorgen, Merlin ist nicht nach hause gekommen." Arthur seufzt und legt Merlins Arzttasche auf den Tisch: "Die hat Gwaine in der Nähe der Taverne gefunden. Ich fürchte, er ist von Sklavenhändlern gekidnappt worden." Gaius greift nach der Tasche und streicht darüber. Er sieht zu seinem König auf: "Ihr müsst ihn finden. Versprecht es mir." Arthur nickt: "Das werden wir. Ich verspreche es." Er legt seine Hände auf die Schultern das alten Mannes. "Ich verspreche Euch, ich bringe Merlin nach Hause. Wir reiten bei Sonnenaufgang." Gaius nickt: "Ich danke Euch. Aber bitte seid vorsichtig. Merlin würde nicht wollen, dass Ihr euch seinetwegen in Gefahr begebt." Arthur versucht ein zaghaftes Lächeln, nickt und verlässt das Zimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

Bei Sonnenaufgang bereiten Sir Gwaine, Sir Galahad und Sir Percival im Schloßhof gerade ihre Abreise vor. Der König läuft die Treppe in den Schloßhof hinunter: "Beeilung! Ich hoffe, Ihr seid gut ausgeruht?" Sir Gwaine grummelt und steigt auf sein Pferd. Er reitet durch den halben Schloßhof, bevor er inne hält und sich umsieht: "Kommt schon!" Sein Pferd tänzelt nervös. Arthur sieht zu ihm herüber. Dann sieht er zu Sir Percival: "Passt auf ihn auf. Ich will nicht, dass er etwas tut, was er hinterher bereut." Der große Ritter nickt und reitet an die Seite seine Freundes. Jetzt sieht Arthur zu Sir Galahad herüber: "Und Ihr? Ihr bleibt an meiner Seite!" Beide steigen auf ihr Pferd. Zusammen reitet die kleine Gruppe durch das Tor.

Gwen beobachtet durch ein Fenster, wie die kleine Gruppe losreitet. Sie ist noch immer nicht überzeugt: "Ich mag es nicht. Merlin ist nicht bei ihm. Diese Sklavenhändler sind gefährlich." Sir Leon, der wie immer an der Seite seiner Königin ist, lächelt: "Macht Euch keine Sorgen MyLady. Er hat drei großartige Ritter an seiner Seite. Ich weiß, dass Merlin immer ein Auge auf den König hat, aber ich glaube doch, dass die drei Ritter, dass genauso können. Ich bin sicher, zusammen werden sie Merlin finden und ihn zurück nach Hause bringen." Die Königin lächelt: "Ihr habt Recht." Und Sir Leon fügt noch hinzu: "Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass sowohl Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival und Sir Galahad besser mit einem Schwert umgehen können als Merlin. Sie sind Ritter von Camelot. Merlin, er ist unser Freund. Aber er ist ein Diener. Unsere Ritter werden es schon richten." Gwen ist verwundert über Sir Leons Worte. Dann erinnert sie sich, dass er nicht weiß, wer Merlin wirklich ist. Sie seufzt: "Es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht."


	8. Chapter 8

Ein Schwall kaltes Wasser weckt den jungen Zauberer. Er schreckt hoch und sieht in das Gesicht des Kutschers, der einen leeren Eimer hält. Er grinst Merlin boshaft an: "Willkommen in Königin Annis Königreich. Willkommen in ihrer Stadt." Der junge Zauberer sieht sich um. Sein Kopf schmerzt und seine Hände stecken in schweren Eisenfesseln. Einer der Reiter, die den Wagen begleiteten, nimmt die Fesseln und fixiert sie an einem Eisengitter, das direkt neben einem Zelt steht. Das Zelt befindet sich auf einem Markt. Als er hinter sich blickt, sieht er die anderen drei Sklaven aus den Wagen. Der Kutscher und der Reiter grinsen einander an und betreten das Zelt.

Das gibt Merlin die Möglichkeit, sich umzusehen. Es ist ein großer Markt, auf dem sich viele weitere Zelte, Händler und Käufer befinden. Vor den meisten der Zelte befinden sich weitere Sklaven. Sie sehen genauso ängstlich aus, wie die drei neben ihm. Sie werden keine Hilfe sein. Vor den Sklaven laufen Käufer auf und ab und besehen sich die menschliche Ware. Eine der potentiellen Käufer, ein teuergekleideter Mann, sieht sich gerade die Hände und Zähne einiger Sklaven genauer an. Er betrachtet sie wie Vieh. Angewiedert wendet sich Merlin ab und sieht in die andere Richtung. Dort befindet sich ein Podest. Auf dem Podest befinden sich zwei Pfosten. An jedem der beidem Pfosten ist eine Eisenfessel angebracht. Merlin erschaudert, als er erkennt, wozu die Vorrichtung dient.

Genau in diesem Moment taucht der teuergekleidete Mann vor dem jungen Zauberer auf. Er besieht ihn genau. Merlin ist augenblicklich ein wenig zurückgewichen. Der Kutscher kommt aus dem Zelt und der teuergekleidete Mann fragt ihn: "Was ist mit dem da? Ist er gesund?" und zeigt dabei auf Merlin. "Woher habt Ihr ihn?" Der Kutscher verbeugt sich und antwortet: "Wir haben ihn auf dem Weg hierher erstanden. Sein ehemaliger Herr hatte genug von ihm." Merlin, der bisher die Situation beobachtet hat, schreit den Kutscher jetzt wütend an: "Das ist nicht wahr! Ihr lügt! Ihr und eure Freunde habt mich feige K.O. geschlagen und mich entführt!" Der Kutscher schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf: "Seht Ihr? Was habe ich Euch gesagt. Sein Herr war einfach nicht mehr in der Lage mit ihm umzugehen." Der teuergekleidete Mann lächelt: "Zumindest scheint er eine Menge Energie zu haben. Ist er gesund?" Der Kutscher nickt: "Das ist er. Er ist vielleicht ein bißchen von der Reise mitgenommen, aber ansonsten ist er gesund."

Der Mann kommt noch ein Stück dichter auf Merlin zu: "Wie heißt du mein Junge?" Merlin antwortet nicht, trotzig sieht er zu Boden. Der Kutscher packt verärgert Merlins Haar und zieht ihn daran hoch. "Sein Herr war zu schwach für ihn. Er braucht eine starke Hand. Sein Name ist Merlin." Der reiche Mann betastet Merlins Arme und Beine: "Er ist kräftig, nicht so mager und schwach wie der Rest. Was hat er vorher gearbeitet?" Jetzt lächelt der Kutscher: "Er arbeitete als Diener bei einem Arzt." Das Interesse des reichen Mannes ist geweckt: "Er arbeitete bei einem Arzt?" Der Kutscher grinst: "Ja, er arbeitete im Haus eines Arztes." Der teuergekleidete Mann nickt: "Lasst mich mal sehen." Mit diesen Worten öffnet er eine Tasche und holt eine Pflanze hervor. "Was ist das für eine Pflanze und wofür wird sie verwendet?" Der junge Zauberer antwortet nicht, er schließt einfach die Augen. Der Kutscher verstärkt den Druck auf Merlins Kopf. Er schreit ihn an: "Antworte!" Merlin jault auf und flüstert: "Das ist Scharfgabe. Es wird verwendet um die Verdauung anzuregen. Es hat auch eine blutreinigende Wirkung.." Der Kutscher lässt Merlins Haare los und schubst den jungen Arzt zu Boden. Dabei lächelt er boshaft: "Wie ich Euch sagte. Warum kommt Ihr nicht herein? Ich bin sicher, wir können uns im Inneren des Zeltes bei einem Getränk besser unterhalten." Der reiche Mann nickt und betritt zusammen mit dem Kutscher das Zelt.


	9. Chapter 9

Vier Reiter jagen eine Straße in Richtung von Annis Königreich entlang bis der König seine Hand hebt. "Das ist ein guter Platz zum Rasten. Hier gibt es Wasser für die Pferde, dort ist ein kleiner Bach." Er steigt von seinem Pferd ab und sieht zu Sir Gwaine auf. Dessen Blick ist nach wie vor auf den Weg, der noch vor ihnen liegt, gerichtet. "Wir können nicht rasten. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Wir müsssen die Sklavenhändler einholen. Vermutlich haben sie die Stadt schon erreicht!" Arthur schüttelt den Kopf: "Gwaine, die Pferde brauchen eine Pause." Aber sein Ritter hört ihn nicht: "Vielleicht ist er sogar schon verkauft worden!" Jetzt erhebt der König seine Stimme um ihn zu erreichen: "Gwaine!" Erschrocken sieht dieser jetzt zu ihm herunter. "Gwaine, wir werden ihn finden. Aber unsere Pferde brauchen eine Pause. Wenn wir noch heute in Annis Königreich reiten wollen, müssen wir jetzt rasten!" Der Ritter sieht wieder zur Straße, noch immer will er lieber weiterreiten: "Ich.." Arthur spricht ihn erneut direkt an: "Gwaine, ich mache mir genauso große Sorgen wie Ihr. Aber wir müssen die Ruhe bewahren. Unsere Pferde zu Tode zu reiten, hilft uns nicht weiter."

Er hält kurz inne: "Kommt schon, tränkt die Pferde." Der Ritter nickt und steigt ab. Sein Köng wendet sich derweil den beiden anderen Rittern zu: "Sir Percival, Sir Galahad, Ich möchte, dass Ihr euch hier mal umseht." Beide nicken und sitzen ebenfalls ab. Zusammen verschwinden sie zwischen den Bäumen. Sie Gwaine grummelt, führt die Pferde aber dann doch zum Wasser. Dort geht er in die Knie, um sein Gesicht zu erfrischen und um zu trinken. Als er sich wieder erhebt, hat etwas im Wasser seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Vorsichtig macht er einen Schritt in das Wasser und zieht etwas aus dem Bach. Es ist Merlins Halstuch, an dem sich noch immer einige Blutspuren befinden. Panik ergeift den sonst so coolen Ritter. Er sieht sich suchend um und ruft: "Merlin! Merlin!" Er sucht seinen Freund. Er sucht hinter jedem Baum, jedem Strauch. Er sieht in jeden Blätterhaufen nach, aber er kann Merlin nicht finden. Nichts. Der König kommt hinzu: "Was ist los? Was macht Ihr da?" Ohne etwas zu antworten, reicht Sir Gwaine das Halstuch an seinen König weiter. Beide sehen sich in die Augen. Just in diesem Augenblick kehren Sir Percival und Sir Galahad zurück: "Hier ist nichts weiter. Aber wir haben Wagenspuren gefunden. Jemand hat hier Rast gemacht letzte Nacht." Arthur nickt: "Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet?" Sir Percival fügt wissend hinzu: "Die Sklavenhändler." Und Sir Gwaine flüstert traurig: "Und sie haben Merlin. Wir können uns jetzt sicher sein. Ich habe soeben sein Halstuch gefunden." Die beiden Ritter sehen entsetzt auf des Halstuch in Arthurs Hand. Sir Gwaine dreht sich um und springt auf sein Pferd: "Wenn die ihm wehgetan haben, ich.." Sein König macht einen Schritt zu Gwaines Pferd und hält es an den Zügeln fest: "Gwaine, nicht. Die Pferde müssen noch rasten." Der sonst so selbstsichere Ritter sieht von seinem Pferd zu seinem König herab. Er hat Tränen in den Augen. "Arthur, Ihr habt es doch gesehen. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Vielleicht ist er bereits tot.." Jetzt unterbricht ihn sein König mit strenger Stimme: "Nein, ist er nicht. Er lebt. Ich verspreche Euch, wir werden so schnell es geht, weiterreiten und ihn suchen." Der Ritter steigt ein zweites Mal von seinem Pferd. Sein König drückt aufmunternd seine Schulter. Dann wendet er sich den anderen zu: "Lasst uns etwas essen. Wir werden ihn ganz sicher nicht finden, wenn wir zu schwach sind, um uns im Sattel zu halten."


	10. Chapter 10

Der Kutscher und der reiche Mann kommen gemeinsam wieder aus dem Zelt. Sich verneigend, fügt der Kutscher hinzu: "Es war mir ein Vergnügen mit Euch Geschäfte zu Machen." Der reiche Mann nickt und ruft den Wachen etwas zu. Merlin sitzt auf dem Boden und sieht dem Treiben des Mannes verwundert zu. Er beobachtet die Situation. Als die beiden Wachen bei dem Mann eingetroffen sind, verbeugen sie sich vor ihm. Der reiche Mann zeigt mit dem Finger auf Merlin, der augenblicklich zurückweicht. "Nehmt ihn mit und folgt mir zur Schmiede." Nachdem der Kutscher Merlins Fesseln vom Gitter gelöst hat, ziehen die beiden Wachen Merlin hoch und schieben ihn hinter dem teuergekleideten Mann her. Zusammen betreten sie einen dunklen Raum, indem ein heißes Feuer brennt. Die Luft ist stickig und rußig. Der Schmied tritt von seiner Feuerstelle weg und kommt zu dem Mann gelaufen, der Merlin gekauft hat. Er verbeugt sich: "Zu euren Diensten. Was kann ich heute für Euch tun?" Der teuergekleidete Mann lächelt: "Ich brauche Eure Dienste. Das Übliche. Mein neuer Sklave benötigt sein Erkennungszeichen."

Merlin zuckt zusammen: "Ihr wollt mich doch nicht etwa kennzeichen wie ein Pferd? Ich bin doch kein Tier!" Verzweifelt zerrt er an seinen Handfesseln. Der Mann grinst ihn belustigt an: "Natürlich nicht. Da ist viel zu gefährlich. Die Wunde kann sich dabei stark infizieren. Gerade du solltest das wissen." Der Schmied geht jetzt auf Merlin zu und sieht sich seinen Hals genauer an. Der junge Zauberer versucht einen Schritt rückwärts zu gehen, doch seine beiden Aufpasser halten ihn fest. Abschätzend seufzt der Schmied und verschwindet im hinteren Teil seiner Schmiede. Der reiche Mann nutzt die Zeit und stellt sich seinem Sklaven vor: "Mein Name ist Lord Ryan. Ich bin dein neuer Herr. Und genau so, wirst du mich ansprechen. Ich erwarte von dir absolute Gehorsamkeit, oder ich werde es dich lehren müssen." Er lächelt Merlin an. "Heute bekommst du dein Erkennungszeichen. Du erhälst eine Halsschelle mit meinem Wappen darauf. Damit wird dich jeder Einwohner der Stadt, jeder Wachmann als mein Sklave identifizieren."

Merlin, der von der Aussicht eine Halsfessel zu tragen, wenig begeistert ist, schreit seinen neuen Herrn jetzt wütend an: "Ich bin aber kein Sklave! Ich bin ein freier Bürger! Und vor allem gehöre ich nicht Euch! Ich habe bereits einen Herren, dem ich diene. Ihm allein gehört meine Loyalität!" Lord Ryan muss jetzt lachen: "Merlin, das glaube ich dir sogar. Du benimmst dich nicht wie ein Sklave." Der junge Zauberer ist verblüfft: "Dann lasst Ihr mich gehen?" Lord Ryan lacht erneut: "Du bist süß! Merlin, ich habe eben eine Menge Geld für dich bezahlt. Ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht gehen lassen. Gewöhn dich an den Gedanken. Du gehörst jetzt mir. Du bist jetzt ein Sklave." Aber so schnell gibt Merlin nicht klein bei: "Das werde ich nicht. Ich werde mich nicht daran gewöhnen. Ihr habt mich gehenzulassen!" Er zerrt erneut an seinen Fesseln. Jetzt ist Lord Ryan nicht mehr so amüsiert: "Genug!" Er macht einen Schritt auf seinen Sklaven zu: "Ich werde dir schon noch beibringen, wie sich ein Sklave zu benehmen hat." Der Schmied kommt zurück und bringt eine Halsschelle mit. Merlin versucht nach hinten auszuweichen, aber er hat keine Chance. Seine beiden Aufpasser halten ihn fest. Einer der Beiden ergeift Merlins Kopf um ihn ruhig zu stellen, während der Schmied ihm die Halsfessel anlegt. Er verschließt die Fessel und überreicht den Schlüssel an Lord Ryan. "Es war mir wie immer ein Vergnügen." Lord Ryan bezahlt den Schmied und dreht sich zu den beiden Wachen um: "Bringt ihn ins Hospital!" Die Wachen verbeugen sich und verlassen die Schmiede. Sie ziehen einen verzweifelten Merlin mit sich.


	11. Chapter 11

Als die Wachen zusammen mit Merlin und Lord Ryan das Hospital betreten, ruft er den Wachen im Befehlston zu: "Nehmt ihm die Fesseln von seinen Händen ab und bewacht die Tür!" Als sie Merlins Handschellen öffnen, fasst Merlin seine Handgelenke. Wenigstens ist er nicht verletzt. Sein neuer Herr steht neben ihm und sieht in sein trauriges Gesicht: "Merlin, das ist dein neues zu Hause. Hier wirst du Leben und Arbeiten. Da ist dein Schlafplatz." Dabei ziegt er auf eine Decke auf dem Boden. "Du wirst den Menschen hier helfen, so gut du kannst. Du wirst ihnen Essen bringen, sie waschen und alles machen, was sonst noch so anfällt." Merlin sieht sich im Zimmer um. Es ist eine Küche, von der weitere Türen abgehen. Lord Ryan öffnet eine der Türen und geht hinein. "Komm schon!" Merlin folgt ihm unsicher. "Das ist das Krankenzimmer. Ich bin Arzt und du wirst mir helfen. Du wirst das machen, was ich dir auftrage. Und zwar ohne zu hinterfragen. Ich bin dein Herr und du wirst meine Befehle ausführen." Merlin schluckt, er ist nicht in der Lage zu sprechen. Beide gehen weiter ins Krankenzimmer hinein. Lord Ryan fügt noch hinzu: "Zuerst wirst du die Betten frisch beziehen." Merlin sieht sich auch hier um . Im Zimmer stehen sechs Betten, zwei davon sind mit zwei Männern belegt. "Die vier leeren Betten brauchen frische Laken. Und dann wirst du uns etwas zu essen machen. Und Merlin, denk nicht mal darüber nach, wegzulaufen. Die zwei Wachen stehen die ganze Nacht vor der Tür. Und mit deiner Halsschelle bist du für alle als Sklave zu erkennen. Jeder der dich findet, wird dich zu mir zurück bringen." Merlin nickt wiederwillig. Sein neuer Herr lächelt: "Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns gut vertragen. Ich bin ein guter Herr, wenn du ein guter Sklave bist. Ich brauche deine Hilfe hier." Er lächelt erneut: "In der Kammer dort findest du frische Laken. Und jetzt los. Fang an." Merlin nickt und und verschwindet in der Kammer mit den Laken.

Am Abend sitzt der junge Zauberer völlig erschöpft auf seiner Decke. Er hat hart gearbeitet. Sein neuer Herr ist stolz auf ihn: "Gut gemacht Merlin. Du bist mir wirklich eine Hilfe. Du bist ein guter Arzt. Ich bin mir sicher, dein früherer Herr war immer sehr stolz auf dich." Aber Merlin lassen die schmeichelnden Worte kalt, traurig sieht er zu Lord Ryan auf: "Er wird kommen und mich holen. Er wird mich nach Hause holen." Lord Ryan seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf: "Merlin, ich mag dich. Ich mag dich wirklich. Aber du musst ihn dir aus dem Kopf schlagen. Ich bin jetzt dein Herr. Du gehörst jetzt mir. Und ich werde dich nicht wieder gehen lassen. Sollte er tatsächlich hier auftauchen, was ich kaum glauben kann, hat er kein Recht, dich gegen meinen Willen mitzunehmen. Gewöhn dich an den Gedanken. Hier ist jetzt dein zu Hause. Jetzt ruh dich aus. Ich bin morgen früh wieder bei dir. Versuch zu schlafen, morgen wartet wieder viel Arbeit auf dich." Er verlässt das Haus und Merlin hört wie er das Schloss der Tür verschließt. Er steht auf und sieht aus dem Fenster. Lord Ryan hat nicht gelogen, die beiden Wachen stehen noch immer vor dem Eingang. Enttäuscht geht er zu seinem Schlafplatz zurück.


	12. Chapter 12

Die Königin betritt Gaius Gemächer. Der Arzt sitzt auf dem Bett seines Ziehsohns. Gwen sieht zu ihm herab und setzt sich neben ihn. Aufmunternd legt sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Gaius sieht jetzt zu ihr auf und sieht in das lächelnde Gesicht seiner Königin. "Ich bin mir sicher, es geht ihm gut. Arthur wird ihn finden und nach Hause bringen." Gaius nickt: "Das wird er." Seufzend fügt er hinzu: "Ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen." Gwen nickt: "Das mache ich auch. Aber wir müssen Arthur vertrauen." Gaius lächelt: "Das tue ich. Arthur und Merlin, sie gehören einfach zusammen." Er hält inne und fügt dann traurig hinzu: "Und zu mir." Gwen lächelt und nimmt den alten Arzt in den Arm: "Ich weiß. Ich weiß."

Zur gleichen Zeit erreichen Arthur und seine Ritter den königlichen Hof von Königin Annis. Als sie die große Halle betreten, sieht Annis sie überrascht an: "Arthur, König von Camelot, was macht Ihr hier?" Arthur verbeugt sich leicht: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu so später Stunde unangemeldet bei Euch erscheine. Ich und meine Ritter, wir verfolgen eine Spur von Sklavenhändlern, die uns direkt in euer Königreich geführt hat." Die Königin ist verwundert: "Und weshalb?" Arthur seufzt, bevor er erklärt: "Wir haben Grund zur Annahme, das sie meinen Diener entführt haben." Jetzt wundert sich die Königin erst Recht: "Ihr habt den weiten Weg hierher gemacht, wegen eurem Trottel?" Der König muss unwillkürlich lächeln: "Genau so ist es. Bitte, erlaubt mir und meinen Rittern in euer Stadt nach ihm zu suchen." Annis schüttelt den Kopf, antwortet aber schließlich doch: "Natürlich könnt Ihr nach ihm suchen. Ich werde sehen, was ich morgen für Euch tun kann. Bitte seid meine Gäste." König Arthur verneigt sich eneut leicht: "Ich danke Euch, Euer Hoheit."

Die Königin hat sich derweil den Rittern zugewandt: "Und wer sind Eure Begleiter?" Arthur macht einen Schritt zur Seite um seine Ritter vorzustellen: "Das sind drei meiner besten und ehrbarsten Ritter Camelots. Das sind Sir Percival, Sir Galahad und Sir Gwaine." Annis sieht von einem, zum anderen. Ihr Blick bleibt bei Sir Gwaine hängen: "Kennen wir uns?" Sir Gwaine verneigt sich: "Nein, aber es ist mir eine Ehre Euch kennenzulernen." Die Königin hakt nach: "Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe Euch bereits schon einmal gesehen. Wart Ihr schon einmal in meinem Königreich?" Sir Gwaine sieht auf: "Ich wurde in Eurem Königreich geboren und bin hier aufgewachsen. Aber das ist lange her." Verblüfft sehen sowohl Arthur als auch Annis ihn an. Das Interesse der Königin ist geweckt: "Wie war doch gleich Euer Name?" "Sir Gwaine von Camelot, Euer Hoheit." Sie lächelt ihn an: "Es ist mir eine Freude Euch kennenzulernen, Sir Gwaine." Jetzt sieht sie zu dem jungen Mann, der an ihrer Seite steht: "Das ist meine rechte Hand und mein Thronerbe, das ist Sir Derek." Arthur und Sir Derek geben einander die Hände. Arthur lächelt ihn an: "Schön Euch kennenzulernen." Der junge Mann verneigt sich. Annis verfolgt die Begrüßung mit einem Lächeln, dann fordert sie Sir Derek auf: "Sir Derek, bitte kümmert Euch um unsere Gäste." Der junge Mann verneigt sich erneut und winkt ein paar Diener heran, um sie zu instruieren. Die Königin wendet sich wieder Arthur zu: "Ich bin sicher, dass Ihr nach eurer Reise müde und erschöpft seid. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht." Die Diener führen König Arthur und seine Ritter in die Gästegemächer. Annis und Sir Derek sehen ihnen nach. Der Blick der Königin bleibt erneut an Sir Gwaine hängen, was auch ihrem Thronerben nicht entgeht: "Ihr kennt ihn?" Annis schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein, aber er erinnert mich an jemanden, dem er sehr ähnlich sieht. Er erinnert mich an eine Frau, die ich kenne."


	13. Chapter 13

Als alle Personen im Haus schlafen, steht Merlin auf und schleicht durch das Krankenzimmer. Er öffnet eine weitere kleine Tür, die in einen Hof hinausführt. Es ist der Weg zum Abort. Der kleine Hof ist von hohen Mauern umgeben. Als er den Hof betritt und die Tür hinter sich leise schließt, sieht er sich vorsichtig um. Er klettert auf eine der Mauern. Sie sind zu hoch um auf der anderen Seite ebenso herunterzuklettern. Er muss sich das letzte Stück fallen lassen. Er landet auf seinen Füßen. Als er hochsieht, blickt er direkt in die Augen seines neuen Herrn. Bevor er weglaufen kann, sind bereits zwei Wachen über ihm und halten ihn fest. "Merlin, hast du wirklich gedacht, dass es so einfach wäre? Ich dachte nicht, dass du so dumm bist, es zu versuchen. Du bist nicht mein erster Sklave. Und du bist auch nicht der Erste, der versucht hat wegzulaufen. Und du wirst auch nicht der Letzte sein. Geschafft hat es bisher noch keiner und du wirst es auch nicht schaffen. Ich kenne alle Wege aus der Stadt, glaube mir." Dann wendet er sich seinen Wachen zu: "Sperrt ihn weg!" Die beiden Wachen verneigen sich und ziehen Merlin mit sich.

Die Wachen schubsen ihn in ein dunkles Loch und schließen die schweren Eisentüren davor. Es ist so dunkel, dass Merlin nichts erkennen kann. "Leoht!" Als die Farbe von Merlins Augen wechselt, erscheint ein kleines Licht in seiner Hand. Der junge Zauberer sieht sich um. Es handelt sich um einen kleinen Raum ohne Fenster. Der einzige Weg hinaus, ist durch die Eisentüren verschlossen und wird von zwei Wachen bewacht. Das Licht erstirbt und Merlin schließt seine Augen. Er lehnt sich an die Wand. In seinem Geist ruft er nach seinem König: "Arthur? Arthur!" Aber der König antwortet nicht. Merlin seufzt: "Werdet Ihr jemals Euer Amulett benutzen? Ich weiß, Ihr seid nah genug um mich zu hören." Traurig, einsam und erschöpft schläft er ein.

Als die Eisentüren sich öffen, ist es bereits wieder Morgen. Nachdem Merlin die Nacht in absoluter Finsternis verbracht hat, blendet das Licht ihn jetzt. Er kann kaum etwas erkennen. Er erkennt die beiden Wachen, die ihn jetzt aus der Kammer ziehen und zu Boden werfen. Langsam erkennt er auch Lord Ryan, der vor ihm steht. Sein neuer Herr sieht nicht begeistert aus: "Merlin, was mache ich bloß mit dir? Du hast versucht wegzulaufen, dass war nicht sehr klug von dir." Wütend schreit Merlin ihn an: "Ihr müsst mich gegen lassen! Ich bin nicht euer Sklave!" Lord Ryan lächelt amüsiert: "Doch Merlin, das bist du. Und ich werde es dir zeigen. Ich habe eine Menge Geld für dich bezahlt. Ich brauche deine Hilfe hier, ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Ich werde dir stattdessen eine Lektion erteilen müssen." Der junge Zauberer schüttelt den Kopf und sieht zu Boden. Lord Ryan streicht über seinen Kopf: "Merlin, ich kann deine Ungehorsamkeit nicht dulden. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass das Konsequenzen haben wird. Und ich halte immer, was ich verspreche." Merlin sieht erschrocken auf: "Was bedeutet das?" Streng sieht sein Herr ihn an: "Ich werde dir zeigen, wer hier der Herr ist. Ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich dein Herr bin. Ich werde deinen Widerstand brechen." Er nickt den Wachen zu. Die Wachen ziehen ihn hoch und fesseln die Hände, des sich streubenden jungen Zauberers, um ihn anschließend mit sich zu ziehen.


	14. Chapter 14

Die Wachen zerren Merlin über den Markt. Vor dem Podest halten sie an. Lord Ryan betritt die Plattform als Erster. Merlin sieht hinauf, es ist die Plattform mit den beiden Pfosten und den daran befestigten Handschellen. Er wehrt sich nach Leibeskräften, aber er hat keine Chance. Die beiden Wachen schieben ihn die Stufen hinauf. Panik steigt in Merlin auf, verzweifelt zerrt er an seinen Fesseln. Sein Herr steht bereits oben und sieht lächeln auf ihn herab: "Ich sehe, du weißt, was jetzt geschehen wird." Er macht einen Schritt auf Merlin zu. Er flüstert ihm ins Ohr: "Keine Sorge mein junger Freund. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir dass hier hinter uns haben, wirst du folgsam sein, wie ein kleines Hündchen. Ich lasse dir keine Wahl. Danach wirst du mir so treu ergeben sein, wie deinem früheren Herrn." Er dreht sich zu den Wachen um: "Öffnet seine Handschellen und zieht ihm sein Hemd und seine Jacke aus!" Merlin versucht erneut verzweifelt wegzulaufen, aber die Wachen halten ihn fest. Merlins Gedanken überschlagen sich, er könnte seine Magie einsetzen. Er sieht sich um. Der Marktplatz wimmelt nur so vor Menschen. "Warum muss ich bloß so viele Zuschauer haben. Ich fasse es nicht, sie kommen aus allen Ecken des Marktes um zu sehen, wie ich bestraft werde. Was sind das nur für Leute? Und überall diese Wachen! Hier komme ich nie lebend raus."

Die Wachen fesseln Merlins Hände an jeweils einem Pfosten. Lord Ryan macht einen Schritt auf seinen Sklaven zu. Er sieht ihm in die Augen: "Merlin, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Siehst du das?" Er zeigt seinem Sklaven eine große Peitsche. "Merlin, damit werde ich dich bestrafen. Ich werde dich damit so lange schlagen, bis du mir deine Treue schwörst und mich deinen Herrn nennst. Hast du mich verstanden?" Merlin schreit ihn wütend an: "Ich bin nicht Euer Sklave und Ihr seid nicht mein Herr!" Lord Ryan lächelt: "Merlin, du bist mein. Und ich werde es dir beweisen." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich werde meinen Herrn nicht verraten. Ich seid nicht mein Herr und werdet es auch nie sein. Ich werde Euch nicht meine Treue schwören und ich werde Euch ganz bestimmt nicht Herr nennen! Bevor ich das mache, ziehe ich es vor zu sterben!" Sein Herr schüttelt den Kopf: "Merlin, ich möchte nicht, dass du stirbst. Ich möchte nur deine Loyalität. Das ist alles. Und ich habe noch immer bekommen, was ich will. Glaub mir, ich beherrsche meine Peitsche. Ich kann kaum erwarten, dass du deine Meinung änderst."

Er läuft um Merlin herum und hebt die Hand. Er holt aus und trifft Merlins nackten Rücken mit voller Wucht. "Aaahh!" Merlin schreit sofort auf. Der Rücken schmerzt ihn mit einer Heftigkeit, die er nicht erwartet hätte. Bevor er sich erholen kann, spürt er bereits den nächsten Schlag auf seinem Rücken, dann noch einen. Sein Herr lässt die Peitsche sinken und läuft erneut um ihn herum. Er streichelt Merlins Kopf. Liebevoll redet er auf ihn ein: "Merlin, du bist stärker als du aussiehst. Aber glaub mir, dieses Spiel habe bisher noch immer ich gewonnen. Mach es dir doch nichts so schwer." Er hält inne, mit Sorgen in den Augen sieht er auf seinen Sklaven herab: "Bitte Merlin, gib auf! Ich möchte, dir das nicht antun. Es schmerzt mich dich so zu sehen. Aber ich werde weiter machen, hörst du? Alles was ich will, ist dass du mich als deinen Herrn anerkennst. Merlin, bitte.." Aber der junge Zauberer hat bereits seine Augen geschlossen, er verweigert sich endgültig. Lord Ryan seufzt und umrundet ihn erneut. Zwei weitere Male holt er aus, zwei weitere Male trifft seine Peitsche mit voller Wucht den Rücken seines Sklaven. Merlins markerschütternde Schreie erfüllen den gesamten Marktplatz. Bereits schon jetzt sind mehrere dunkelrote dicke Striemen auf seinem Rücken zu erkennen.


End file.
